


The Queen of Slytherin

by Ravenclaw_Peredhel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And bill and Charlie are great, But not the twins the twins are great, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Girl-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Good Draco Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Sane Blacks, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel
Summary: 7 years after the battle of Hogwarts,  Harry Potter goes to gringotts and discovers a huge secret. Unfotunately, as soon as he leaves the bank, he is assassinated.Then he wakes up, 20 years previously ...Disclaimer: I own some of Silvia's cousins, her maternal grandmother, the plot and very little else
Relationships: Maybe Later
Comments: 67
Kudos: 346





	1. What are those rings?

Seven years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter was living the good life. He was Head of the Auror Department, dating Ginny Weasley the acknowledged belle of the Light circles, not that the Dark circles existed anymore. He had taken his NEWTs for Potions, Defence, Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology as well as the ones for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, though Ginny hadn't wanted him to. 

He had a salary of thousands of Galleons a month as well as a penthouse in Muggle London. Ginny was the Flying Instructor at Hogwarts, and he couldn't imagine a life where they didn't meet after school every day, and on the weekends. She was his sun, his moon, the center of his universe and he loved her with every fiber of his being. In fact, he sometimes thought he was behaving as though he was under Amortentia. Then he dismissed it, he was in love, Amortentia recreated the effects of love, this was totally different. 

Right now, the two were walking through Diagon Alley. Just then, Harry noticed something. "Hey Gin, why do some of the Purebloods have these rings with carvings on them? " Ginny wasn't paying attention, she was examining a stunning dress in the window of Gladrags. "Hmm? Oh, their Lordship rings, every old family has a Lord. You find out what Lordships you have at Gringotts, now shush Ron I'm thinking, go and have ice cream or something."

Not particularly interested in Ginny's clothing choices, Harry wandered over to Gringotts, deciding to see if he had any Lordships.

He passed through the huge doors, scarcely even glancing at the poem or the guards. He ignored the stares directed at him by the wizards with the ease of long practice and greeted the goblin politely. "Hello Griphook, my fianceé told me that you can find out at Gringotts if you hold any Lordships, would I be able to do that?" An almost feral smile spread across the goblins face. Almost, after several weeks with the goblin in Shell cottage, Harry knew that it was his 'happy' expression. "Finally, this way Harry Potter. And keep quiet. It's not safe." 

Bemused, Harry followed Griphook down a a hallway to a door with 'Skadi, Potter account manager' on it. Griphook opened the door and led him inside. "He's finally here Account Manager Skadi." The goblin at the desk was quite different from Griphook and almost certainly female. She was smaller and her features were more delicate and almost elfin, not that she looked any less fierce for all of that. "At last, it took you long enough Mr Potter. Sit down, cut your hand with the dagger and let 7 drops fall on the page. Griphook, guard the door, make sure there are no eavesdroppers." She snapped these orders out so fast that it took Harry a moment to work out what she was saying. He sat down in the chair as Griphook closed and locked the door, wondering what he had gotten himself into this time. Knowing that there wasn't much he could do about it and hoping that this wasn't an elaborate plot to abduct and kill him by the rogue Death Eaters, he sliced his palm with the dagger and squeezed the cut so that seven drops of blood fell with a splatter on the piece of parchment that Skadi pushed towards him

He stared at it for a moment, feeling stupid. There was nothing there but seven red splatters. Just before he got up to leave, elegant black script flooded across the page. Skadi snatched it up and read it avidly then snapped at Griphook to call for the Curse breakers, healers and mages. Then she pushed the parchment at Harry.

_Silvia Lyra Slytherin-Black a.k.a Harry James Potter_

_Mother: Lilian Evanna Slytherin-Black_

_Father: Sirius Orion Slytherin-Black_

_Maternal grandmother: Olivia Sylvia Slytherin neé Greengrass_

_Maternal grandfather: Marvolo Canopus Slytherin a.k.a. Thomas Marvolo Riddle_

_Paternal grandmother: Walburga Belvina Black neé Rosier_

_Paternal grandfather: Orion Pollux Black_

_Maternal godmother: Narcissa Druella Malfoy neé Black_

_Maternal godfather: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_Paternal godmother: Marlene Isabella Potter neé McKinnon_

_Paternal godfather: James Charlus Potter_

_Titles:_

_Lady of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin (maternal, includes the Most Ancient House of Gaunt)_

_Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (paternal)_

_Abilities:_

_Parseltongue/Parselmagic, Slytherin (90% blocked, originally 100% blocked, Albus Dumbledore)_

_Natural Legilimens, Black (87% bloced, Albus Dumbledore)_

_Metamorphmagus, Black (100% blocked, Albus Dumbledore)_

_Elemental Enchantress, Slytherin (100% blocked, Albus Dumbledore)_

_Dark Grey core_

_Potions/Compulsions_

_Amortentia: Ginevra Molly Weasley, (Ginevra Weasley)_

_Familia Amortentia: Weasley family, Albus Dumbledore, Gryffindor House (Molly Weasley)_

_Hate compulsion: Severus Snape, Slytherin, the Dark Arts, Draco Malfoy (Albus Dumbledore)_

_Compulsion to backchat (Albus Dumbledore)_

_Compulsion to be reckless (Albus Dumbledore_

_Eye damaging potion (illegal, Albus Dumbledore)_

_Intelligence muffling potion (illegal, Albus Dumbledore)_

_Variant of Polyjuice Potion and Blood Adoption Potion (highly illegal and dangerous, Albus Dumbledore)_

_Core bound (80%, Albus Dumbledore)_

_Compulsion to disbelieve Gringotts inheritance test (Albus Dumbledore)_

He stared for several minutes. "I'm not a girl. And who is Lilian Slytherin? My mum was the daughter of Heather and Richard Evans not this Olivia Greengrass and Lord Voldemort. Your parchment must be wrong Miss Skadi." Skadi snorted.

"There is no way to fool the Gringotts inheritance test. If this is what it says then it is the truth, no other option. Besides, look at the last entry." He looked. A compulsion to disbelieve the results. Ridiculous. He would know if he was a girl, surely? Or if he was under Amortentia? He knew the symptoms of Amortentia very well, hadn't Ron taken it in 6th year. And he fit it. It couldn't be. It couldn't. It couldn't. 

He went to the cleansing chamber with Skadi, even though every nerve in his body was screaming at him not to. After all, what did he have to lose? He trusted the goblins anyway.

The door banged open and in came a contingent of goblins who took one look at him and flinched. One, who looked to be little more than a girl timidly reached out and touched him. "So much pain, so much bondage. How can he bear it? Chains all around you, can you not feel them weighing you down?" He stared at her, trying not to but not successfully. She must be Magic Sighted. 

The goblins placed him in the centre of a Runic circle and arranged themselves around the edge of it. They began to chant, low and quick, the air thrumming with Power. He felt a tickle and a squirm and then unbearable pain. Just as he got used to it, it got worse until he fell unconcious. Fell into empty, welcoming blankness .

He woke to someone slapping him gently on the face. It was Skadi. "Miss Slytherin-Black. We have removed all of the potions, compulsions and blocks except for the one that changes you into James Potter and Lily Evans' son, rather than Sirius Black and Lilian Slytherin's daughter. Come back tomorrow and we will be able to fix it for good. Now, Miss Weasley is looking for you, if she asks where you were, tell her you were checking your vault." He nodded and followed Griphook to the foyer of Gringotts, holding the full money bag that Skadi had pushed into his hands. "There you are! What were you doing? You took for ever Har." Harry looked at her and wondered how he could have even thought about falling in love with her. She had faded red hair, muddy brown eyes, a shrewish expression and dressed in a not exactly modest way. Her voice was sharp and her eyes cold. He suddenly loathed her mightily.

"Leave off, Gin. I just went to get some money from my vault I don't have to check in with you for everything." He snapped, tired, irritable and aching. She recoiled and then grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the bank, ignoring the stares of everyone around them. She dragged him into a dead end sidestreet and then petrified him before he could react, not that he would have found it easy to anyway with the vestiges of Amortentia still affecting his brain. "You found out then? A pity, it would have been fun to be Lady Potter. But I can't afford the secret to be out. And you weren't that fun to be with anyway, just a ready source of money. So," she shrugged, "Sectumsempra." Cuts appeared all over Harry's body, and blood flowed out in a pool. The pain was horrible, but it was numb. He didn't mind dying anyway, he had never had a life. His whole life had been controlled and manipulated, he didn't even have the name he was always told he had. Now he came to think about it, the memories the Dementors brought up couldn't even be real. He had never really had anything. 

As he breathed out for the last time, eyes fixed defiantly on the sneering woman above him, he saw the Aurors streaming in, gathering around him. He smiled, they didn't have to bother. Ginevra had gotten caught, not that she had ever been that clever, and that was all he wanted.

Harry James Potter died on the 25th of September 2003, murdered with a Dark curse by his own fiancé, surrounded by helpless Aurors. 

And Silvia Lyra Slytherin-Black opened her eyes in the cupboard under the stairs, in her own body, with the memories of Harry Potter and the lightning bolt scar on the 25th September 1983.


	2. A second chance

Silvia sat up, gasping. Having a fully mature mind and core suddenly slam into three year old Harry Potter's body had overloaded the blocks, compulsions and potions that she was under. Still short of breath and exhausted from the shock of dying and being forcefully reincarnated, she curled into a ball, trying her utmost not to cry out as the foreign influences were ripped away. Finally, the pain stopped and she passed out.

*********

At the end of the day, Silvia was thrown into her cupboard after being severely beaten for wobbling and then barely nudging Dudley as he ate his 5th helping. Vernon Dursley locked the door and stomped up the stairs. Trembling, she shifted back into her base form, from that which the Dursleys expected. Unfortunately, she had no idea what her base form was like. She hoped it was at least relatively pleasing to the eye. 

She also had a problem. This wasn't exactly her universe. Death had told her that it wasn't. For one, the Lestranges were free and the Longbottoms untouched. She also knew that Bellatrix hadn't killed Sirus but Dumbledore who had tripped him. So, Dumbledore was in her black books forever.

As Silvia uncurled, her back twinged and she hissed a sharp breath of pain, plots of revenge forgotten. Obviously, shifting back had not affected the wounds. She lay down, hopelessly wishing that she was at Grimmauld Place, the one place she had always felt safe. There was a tight iron band around her chest, stopping her drawing enough air into her starved lungs. It was Sirius who had helped her at 15 when, as Harry, she had arrived in Grimmauld place after being attacked by Dementors. He had held Harry as he cried and shook and suffered. He had always told Harry that he had been like a son to him. Silvia began to cry, great sobs racking her tiny body, still missing him terribly, even after nearly a decade.

She thought of Grimmauld, of Kreacher, of home. She wished she was there desperately, with the stubborn belief of a three year old and the fierce and terrible grief of a twenty four year old who had seen war and famine and death. She wished so hard that she burst through the wards Dumbledore had set up to keep her there and appeared in the hallway of Grimmauld. 

Apparating after being killed, reborn and loosing several blocks then working for a whole day at age three was near suicidal, even with two extremely powerful cores merged into one. As soon as she landed near the dining room entrance, she passed out. The last thing that she saw, was a group of adults staring at her, from the dining room table.

*********

When she woke up, she was lying in a large soft bed, larger than any she had ever had. The room she was in was light and airy, with the tang of magic in the air. Sitting on the bed was the most beautiful woman Silvia had ever seen. She had long blond hair and dark blue eyes, with porcelain pale skin and a stunning dress. Standing next to the woman was a man, who looked strikingly like Sirius with the same aristocratic features, straight black hair and silver eyes. The woman smiled at her. "What's your name little one? Do your parents know where you are?" Silvia struggled to think, her adult brain muffled by the thinking abilities of a three year old. What was her name? Harry Potter? No... there was another name, the one she had found out about before the woman had killed her. Or him, then.

"Silvia Slythewin-Black. I don't think my parents know whewe I am. My mummy died to save me and my daddy is in Azkaban. But evewyone thinks my daddy is my uncle Pwongs." It seemed she had an eidetic memory as well. Oh joy, she remembered every single thing that had ever happened to her, even getting born. Ugh, that was the single most unpleasant experience in the history of experiences.

The man and woman went very still and even paler. Silvia froze. Would they hit her? Would they curse her? Who were they? Stupid, trusting three year old brain, blurting out information that she shouldnt trust people with. Then, to her surprise the woman reached out a trembling hand and touched her face, as though assuring herself that Silvia was indeed real. "Who awe you? Did you know my uncle Pwongs?"

"Yes, we knew him very well. But we know your father better sweetheart." What? Oh wait, Sirius grew up in Grimmauld Place, Grimmauld was a Black family property. 

"You awe Black's awen't you?" The woman nodded, and put her face in her hands, shoulders shaking. The man had tears streaming down his face, but he managed to speak. "We are your grandparents Silvia. My name is Orion Black, I am your grandfather and your grandmother is Walburga Black. We have been looking for you ever since Godric's Hollow two years ago. Do you remember us Silvia?" She hesitated. Deep in her memories were memories of her mummy and daddy, and her other grandparents, Marvolo and Olivia Slytherin. But these people? She had more memories, true, but they were fuzzy. They were her grandparents! She had a family this time around and she wouldn't lose it without a fight. She smiled up at them, and launched herself at Walburga. However, she had forgotten about the welts across her back, and her body was still unaccustomed to holding reactions. She flinched as her impulsive movement strained the broken flesh and whimpered. Walburga started and whipped out her wand, muttering things that Silvia had heard years ago as Madam Pomefrey tried to find out what was wrong with the Boy-Who-Lived, yet again. So she held still and waited for Walburga to finish. 

Finally, a scroll of parchment appeared from the end of Walburga's wand and Orion looked over her shoulder as she read it. Their faces became more and more thunderous as they went down the page. Immediately, they set to work, healing her as much as possible, and painlessly.

When they had finally finished, Orion began to stride up and down the room, muttering about all the things he would like to do to the Dursleys, Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Granger and everyone else who had ever hurt her. Walburga stared at her, before whispering. "You were a reset?" Silvia nodded hesitantly, the Elder wand hidden behind her back in case of trouble. Walburga smiled at her. "Then I wont have to teach you manners, and politics and all that will I?" Silvia nodded, an unspoken question of why they knew and how in the air. Orion stopped pacing and came over to them. "Most people do not know about resets, but we Blacks have always prided ourselves on knowing things that others do not. Thus, we know about resets as the Blacks have had several. For a soul significant enough to warrant a reset, Death will tell them all that they need to know, as well as any titles they may have. This is because they are always there to make something right, and will need power and knowledge to acomplish their mission. After all, _wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure_."

Walburga rolled her eyes. "Yes yes Orion, we all know about your not-so-secret Ravenclaw tendencies. At least I assume you do Silvia, as you are a Black, or half a Black." Silvia nodded interested to note that the Blacks were actually not the mad torturing bastards that Sirius had always painted them as. 

Being three years old, she couldn't repress the yawn that sprang on her. Her grandparents smiled and Orion left, after kissing her and whispering goodnight to his granddaughter. Walburga explained that she had arrived in the middle of an immediate family meeting and the adults were waiting downstairs to find out who the child was that had appeared in the hallway, half dead. The children would be informed tomorrow as she would definetely be stampeded by eager cousins as soon as they learned of her. 

The mention of cousins made Silvia realis that she would have to get along with Malfoy. Although, he hadn't been such a prat at the end of the war, Ginny just had never liked him. That must be a recommendation considering how Ginny has behaved. She trusted Walburga Black, as strange as it sounded. And she certainly was never believing anything that anyone Dumbledore trusted told her again.

"Lady Black-"

"Call me Granny, or Grandmother or whatever you like Silvia. Though not Grumpy, I don't look anything like any of the seven dwarves." 

Setting aside the fact that Walburga Black, alleged hag and blood purist had seen Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, a very Muggle movie, Silvia continued, deciding to call her the favourite of all the names that she had decided as Harry Potter age 8, she would call her grandmother if she ever met her. "Nana, I have fwee qwestions. One, may I see what I look like now. Two, who awe my cousins? And fwee, when is my biwfday?"

Walburga hmmd and then nodded. "Well, I'll answer the third question first, I like Nana by the way sweetheart. You were born on the 3rd of May, 1980. Let's see, about cousins.... there's Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy's son Draco Malfoy, who I should warn you is obsessed with Quidditch, peacocks and dragons. His birthday is June 5th, so he's just over a month younger than you.

There's Andromeda and Theodore Tonk's daughter Nymphadora Tonks, who's a Metamorphmagus like you and refuses to answer save to Nymph. Her birthday is the 2nd of May and she's seven years older than you. She loves pretty, colourful things and Charms, though how long that will last at school next year is questionable . Her mother is the eldest of Druella's three girls.

There's Adalyn Lestrange and her twin sister Rhea, the daughters of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Adalyn is fair and loves dancing and music and Rhea is dark and prefers reading, especially Runes and sewing. Their birthday is the 31st January, so they are just over four months older than you. They have an older brother, Roderick Lestrange, who's birthday is the 3rd of October. He's 7 years older than you and supports the Tutshill Tornadoes, and loves History and Warding. 

The last of the immediate family is Blaise Zabini. His mother Elladora is Dorea's daughter. He's a week younger than you, the 10th of May. And whatever you do, don't mention the Chudley Cannons to him, he will rant about their abysmal performance. He's very sweet though, loves magical theory and wards.

You do have many more cousins, but I think that the six here are quite enough to deal with, don't you? Oh I know that you have an eidetic memory, but you can't overload your brain, as it's only a three year old one. If I were you, I would use Occlumency to send the memories of your past life into the back of your mind, and enjoy your new life.So, a quick peek in the mirror, and then sleep." She picked Silvia up and carried her to the full length mirror. On the way there, Silvia noticed that someone had changed her into a pretty nightgown, all frills and ruffles, the first truly nice thing she had ever worn. Even after the war, Ginny had always stopped him from getting new clothes...

Then Silvia looked into the mirror, and what she saw took her breath away. Walburga was reflected there, a stunning woman holding a small girl on her hip. The girl had hair like flames, like blood, spilling over her shoulders to her waist. It was beautiful, soft and silky and the first inch or so from her head was as black as night. She had a face with baby fat still clinging to it that was adorable in a toddler way, but with the promise of being sculpted and exquisite later in life. The skin was pale, the glamour having protected it from the sun, likely to be alabaster fair when she was older, but now being toddler rosy. But it was the girl's eyes, her eyes, that drew attention. Huge, and rimmed with thick dark lashes, they would have been lovely eyes ordinarily. But through some strange twist of fate, they were heterochromatic. One was the mercurial silver of the Black's, ever changing, ever mysterious. The other was the sharp, emerald green of the Slytherins, the colour of the Killing curse, the colour of death.

Silvia decided that she quite liked how she looked and promptly fell asleep in her grandmothers arms, uncaring of anything, totally innocent as her mind automatically arranged itself to suit the brain it was in, so that when she awoke, she would be essentially three once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In between Harry dying in 2003 and then waking up in 1983, Death taught Silvia a few things, like about being the MOD and Lady Black and Secondary Heiress Slytherin. I might do an outtake on it later.  
> 


	3. Meet the family

When Silvia woke up the next morning, it was to Walburga gently shaking her. "Good morning snakelet. It's time to get up." Silvia, having had a good night's sleep for the first time probably in her life, sprang out of bed. Walburga laughed and captured the excited girl, placing her on her hip. "Not so fast little one. First, we have to get you dressed and ready." 

Silvia did not realise, but Walburga, Druella, Cassiopeia, Narcissa, Elladora, Andromeda and Bellatrix had gone out late the night before and early that morning to get her clothes and other essentials. She had only arrived at around 8, so they had had plenty of time. Not that she would ever be told, unless it was dragged out of them by main force.

Walburga hummed under her breath as she helped Silvia bathe and dress in a white frock sprinkled with yellow flowers. Having never had the opportunity to dress well, either as a boy or a girl, Silvia didn't much mind whether she wore boys or girls clothes. But, when she looked in the mirror, she had to admit that she enjoyed being a girl far more than a boy, even if she had only been a girl for one day and night. The frock was enchanted to resize to fit her, as were the yellow Mary Janes on her feet. Walburga had placed a white Alice band on her head and brushed her hair so that it was even softer and silkier than the night before. 

Harry Potter was still hidden inside her, screaming at her to be wary and to get out of Grimmauld place as soon as possible. But her Natural Occlumency had shut him out, as well as the flinches and self doubt and other side effects of the Dursley's treatment. So Silvia was perfectly happy and relaxed as Walburga carried her down the stairs to the dining room. Sat at the large table, was a fairly large group of people. Orion, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Narcissa, Lucius, Andromeda, Ted, Draco, Blaise and Tonks, or Nymph, she recognized. There were several other people there as well. a woman with obvious Black heritage, but hair as messy as a Potters who was stunningly beautiful, like every one there. A boy the same age as Nymph who had Black colouring but looked like Rodolphus. Two girls, one fair, tall and bright, the other shorter, dark and with her nose buried in a book. Finally, a middle aged woman with typical Black features and a mischievious smile. Elladora, Roderick, Adalyn, Rhea and Cassiopeia she guessed.

They all smiled at her, at least the adults did while the children began clamouring and shouting, eager to see their new cousin. Walburga hushed them, saying that after breakfast they could get acquainted. So, with much grumbling, the children sat down again. Or, Nymph and Roderick, being 10 did, while the others, being only 3 had to be helped back onto their chairs by long suffering parents. 

SIlvia watched this whole spectacle with wide eyes, faint memories of the Malfoys, Tonks, Zabinis and Lestranges from her old memories surfacing. Never, had the reserved Purebloods behaved so human. Of course, the Tonks' had but they were different. They were 'blood traitors'. Then her brain trailed off as Walburga set her down next to Rhea then sat down on her other side. Silvia ate slowly, toast, a sausage, and a spoonful of baked beans. Then she folded her hands in her lap and waited, knowing the ettiquette as Death had thought to teach her manners and that the Lestranges were good but not who her other relatives were and where they were, for some reason known only to the entity. 

As soon as all the children were finished, they jumped down and ran to the next room, Walburga picking up and carrying her granddaughter who was still weak from all that she had gone through, even with the considerable aid of Dark Magic. 

The next room was obviously a playroom for the children. The walls were painted bright jewel tones and the floor was soft. There were toys and books scatered all over the floor as well as small pieces of furniture. SIlia spotted several muggle fantasy books and several DVDs scattered over the floor as well as a TV in front of a couch, deciding that these Blacks were definetly not the Blacks that Sirius had told her about. Death had been right about Sirius being manipulated by Dumbles. 

She was pulled from her thoughts by Walburga handing her to the boy, probably becuase he was taller than Nymph, and leaving the playroom. The six, now seven, sat down in a circle on the floor, the younger four staring at the little girl who shrank back into the comforting arms of the older boy.

**********

Roderick was a very kind and responsible boy, and so he was often trusted with the leadership of his cousins. People younger, and older, than himself trusted him and he put them at ease. It was for this reason that he had been given Silvia and he was determined to be worthy of the trust that was placed in him. Clearing his throat, he began to speak. "Hi Silvia, I'm Roderick Lestrange, your cousin. Don't worry about the others, they've been told so much about you that they aren't sure if you're real. Do you remember me? You should have the Black memory, but if you don't it's fine. '' He felt, rather than saw, the fiery head nod once. He smiled and passed the figurative torch to Nymph, who began to amuse the littler children, including Silvia, by changing her nose into different animal noses. This soon had even the shy newcomer laughing hysterically and copying her, each of them being Metamorphmagi, for the Black bloood was strong. 

****************

Silvia looked around at the circle of cousins, no longer strangers even though she had never met them before today. Though they carried different names, Lestrange, Malfoy, Zabini, Tonks, Slytherin-Black, they were all Blacks really. They were her family she realised, and turned her nose into an elephant trunk. 

Eventually, they settled down on the couch to watch a movie and each one of them took part in the resounding argument of what to watch, even Silvia. Rhea wanted something with books, Adalyn wanted a princess, Draco and Blaise wanted a fight, Silvia wanted a bad guy is good plot, Nymph wanted Disney, and Roderick wanted something that involved transformation and families. After a good ten minutes of shouting, Nymph and Roderick took charge, holding up movies and getting votes for them. Eventually, Beauty and the Beast won, with Sleeping Beauty coming a close second. 

The seven children all loved it, singing along and yelling at the fight. They were so loud, in fact, that Walburga popped her head in to check that they weren't all being murdered. They weren't of course, but they sounded like it. When it was over, Rhea approached Silvia. "Do you want to come to the library Silvia? It's fine if you don't want to, but I saw your reaction to the library in the movie, and ours is even bigger." Silvia hesitated, used to having to dumb herself down so as not to offend Hermione's pride as the top of the year. Then she remembered that she didn't have to and nodded enthusiastically.

The library was huge, far bigger than the one at Hogwarts. There were bookshelves as high as the ceiling, a vaulted, elegantly carved affair a good fifteen feet high. There were books on Blood Magic, Dark Magic, Ritual Magic, Magical Theory, Magical History, the different Magical Cultures and every subject to exist, including thousands of story books. Silvia loved it, and was soon deep in a book on Dark Hexes and Curses, far too advanced for a normal three year old, as well as illegal. But the Blacks didn't care for things like that, in fact, it was actually rather tame by their standards. All of the children were reading equally Dark and illegal books, if not more so.

And that was how Bellatrix found them several hours later when she came to get them for lunch. Seven children, their heads bent over highly Dark and illegal books, utterly fascinated. The perfect Blacks. 

And it was over those hours that an alliance was formed that would rock the Wizarding world. The seven Black children, brilliant, insane and utterly Slytherin were an unmatchable team and the adults saw this when the seven trooped downstairs, following Bellatrix like so many ducks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you liked this, why don't you try my other stories, The Eagle Soars, The Dark Lord and his Dark Lady or Hogwarts is my home. Or my Girl Who Lived Series, The Girl Who Lived - Helena Slytherin-Hufflepuff.


	4. Gringotts again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed the time line a bit, Lily, Snape and the Marauder''s year was five years before it was in the time line also Andromeda, and Bellatrix were only two year older than them and twins. Because I like to make changes for absolutely not reason but that it's fun.

Over the next month, Silvia settled in as a typical crazy genius Black. Her cousins and the adults popped in and out, sometimes just to grab a book from the library, sometimes for a stay. But they always had a kind word and a smile for her, and she soon blossomed out of her shell. One day, over breakfast, Orion announced that they should go to Gringotts. "You'll need an inheritance test Silvia. I know you had one before your reset, but while the tests may not lie outright, some things may have been left off. So finish your food and we'll be off." In half an hour, the three were assembed in front of the Floo, immaculately dressed with not a hair out of place.Orion went first, followed by Walburga carrying Silvia. 

Silvia was never particularly good with Flooing. She always, always fell over and this time was no exception, somehow managing to tumble from her grandmother''s arms. Thankfully, Grandfather Orion was there to catch her before she crashlanded on the marble floor. She ignored most of the proceedings at the bank, choosing instead to read Moste Potente Potions, with a certain amount of vindictive glee that she was many times smarter than Hermi- Granger this time around. She was just getting to the recipe for Felix Felicis, when Orion tapped her shoulder. "Silvia, Inheritance test." She startled and looked up. The goblin pushed the knife and parchment towards her, which she accepted and proceeded to cut herself and let seven drops of blood fall onto the page. Elegant, flowing black script began to spread itself across the page, and she read it avidly.

_Silvia Lyra Black_

_Mother: Lilian Evanna Slytherin (deceased)_

_Father: Sirius Orion Black (incarcerated, nearly deceased)_

_Brother: Rigel Marvolo Slytherin a.k.a. Oliver Wood_

_Maternal grandmother: Olivia Sylvia Slytherin neé Greengrass_

_Maternal grandfather: Marvolo Canopus Slytherin a.k.a. Thomas Marvolo Riddle (incapacitated)_

_Paternal grandmother: Walburga Belvina Black neé Rosier_

_Paternal grandfather: Orion Pollux Black_

_Maternal godmother: Narcissa Druella Malfoy neé Black_

_Maternal godfather: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_Paternal godmother: Marlene Isabella Potter neé McKinnon (deceased)_

_Paternal godfather: James Charlus Potter (deceased)_

_Titles:_

_Heiress of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (paternal)_

_Scion of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin, third in line for Lordship (maternal, also includes the Most Ancient House of Gaunt)_

_Abilities:_

_Parseltongue/Parselmagic, Slytherin ( 100% blocked, Albus Dumbledore, broken)_

_Natural Legilimens, Black (87% blocked, Albus Dumbledore, broken)_

_Metamorphmagus, Black (100% blocked, Albus Dumbledore, broken)_

_Elemental Enchantress, Slytherin (100% blocked, Albus Dumbledore, broken)_

_Dark Grey core_

_Soulmate: not acessible until age 11_

_Potions/Compulsions_

_Amortentia: Ginevra Molly Weasley, (Ginevra Weasley, broken)_

_Familia Amortentia: Weasley family, Albus Dumbledore, Gryffindor House (Molly Weasley, broken)_

_Hate compulsion: Severus Snape, Slytherin, the Dark Arts, Draco Malfoy (Albus Dumbledore, broken)_

_Compulsion to backchat (Albus Dumbledore, broken)_

_Compulsion to be reckless (Albus Dumbledore, broken)_

_Eye damaging potion (illegal, Albus Dumbledore, broken)_

_Intelligence muffling potion (illegal, Albus Dumbledore, broken)_

_Variant of Polyjuice Potion and Blood Adoption Potion (highly illegal and dangerous, Albus Dumbledore, broken)_

_Core bound (80%, Albus Dumbledore, broken)_

_Compulsion to disbelieve Gringotts inheritance test (Albus Dumbledore, broken)_

"Okay, that's diffewent to last time. Like Wood is my bwuvver?" She blinked several disbelieving times, then shrugged. "OK when can we get him?" Walburga was staring at the parchement, completely still. Orion was blinking hard, whether attempting to blink back tears of joy or check whether it was real was another matter. 

"Yes of course Silvia. You know, we should probably try and get your other grandparents back as well. I think they're in Albania, which is as far away as possible from Dumbledore. Bloodblade, is it possible to arrange a meeting with Rigel at any point in the near future?" The newly identified Bloodblade spoke on a screen to another goblin in Gobbledegook befoe anwering. Silvia was interested to note that the goblins were also very open, as evidenced by them using muggle computers. She was jerked out of her thoughts by Bloodblade answering that in fact, her brother was in Gringotts as his adoptive mother was a Seer, Venus Wood nee Trelawney the sister of Pandora Lovegood nee Trelawney, and so had come to drop Rigel off with his family, totally aware of who and what he was. It was all rather astounding.

Soon, a boy entered. He had dark red hair, almost black, and poisonous green eyes, the exact same shade as the Killing curse. Silvia shrieked in delight and flung herself upon the eight year old. Orion smiled and held out his hand to Madam Wood. "The Blacks are in you debt Madam Wood. If there is anything that we can do for you, you merely have to ask." Venus Wood inclined her head graciously and replied that all she wanted was to be able to continue to see Rigel every now and again, as she was very fond of him. Walburga and Orion agreed wholeheartedly and the party returned to Grimmauld Place, where Walburga began to arrange a Black family meeting and dinner to celebrate their reunion.

That night, the Blacks went home with their whole family together, for the first time since that fateful Samhain. The only live member of House Black, by blood or marriage, was Sirius who was still stuck in Azkaban for a crime that he did not commit. Lyra looked around the table in the dining hall, filled with laughing silver eyes and perfect beautiful features, filled with Blacks and smiled, snuggling into her older brother's side. This time, it would work. This time, she had a family who loved her and cherished her. Now, they needed to get her Dad out of Azkaban. Aunt Lucretia said she was almost ready, so he would probably be out soon. She could wait a little longer.

************

Sirius huddled up against the wall, shivering violently but waiting for the opportunity to come to find and rescue his children. The door to his row of cells opened and footsteps came in, stopping just outside his own. "Sirius? We're here to get you out." He looked up into the hooded face and his own split in a brilliant smile, that hadn't been seen since his wife's death. Silver eyes looked back at him, framed by black hair and a hand pushed back the hood, that wore the Black Lordship ring. Sirius began to laugh, finally, finally it was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK guys, who should her soul mate be?  
> Open to requests from Narnia, Middle Earth, MCU, and Harry Potter universes.
> 
> Also, I think there's a law that anyone who has been incaracerated cannot be an heir or lord, whether it was justified or not. It seems like something the wizarding world would do right.


	5. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hiya

I'm not gonna be able to update regularly for while because

1 - I've started GCSE level work 

2 - I'm working for grade 5 piano

3 - My dad is restricting my phone usage time

Apologies, I'll update as often as I can

Ravenclaw_Peredhel


	6. EVEN MORE IMPORTANT

Hey guys, Im back.

Im working on the next chapter, and it should be up soon, as well as for my other stories. 

So, about the soul mate business.

I've narrowed it down to two possibilities, both of which I like equally for different reasons.

So, would you prefer Loki or Theo Nott?

Please comment with your preference

You guys, the comments are all so sweet and encouraging, thank you so much.


	7. A free man

"Father!" Breathed Sirius, hardly daring to hope that the silver eyed man before him was truly there, that he hadn't finally lost his sanity. But Orion Black was still there after he blinked, and Aurors were coming down the corridor. Could it be? Was he finally getting out of this place? His children, did they know who they were? ''Father...Dad. Silvia, Rigel. Are they alright? Do they know? Please, are they alive?" He whispered, desperate for any news about his children, all that was left of his beautiful Lilian. Orion's stern face never wavered, but his eyes smiled at his son.

"They are both at home Siri. They know. But, there were a few complications. I'll tell you in detail later, but all you need to know for now is that they are healthy and whole. Now, follow Aurors Shacklebolt and Dawlish, we're getting you a trial." And for the first time in two years, Sirius Black stepped outside of his miserable little cell, one step closer to being a free man than he had ever dared to hope.

***********

"Order, order." The chirpy voice of Minister Bagnold rang out over the crowded and noisy Wizengamot chamber. "Let the emergency meeting of the Wizengamot, on Friday the 14th of October, the year 1983 Anno Domini, called by the Lord Orion Arcturus Black to address the unjust incaraceration of his son, one Sirius Orion Black, begin." 

Silvia sat next to her grandmother in the public area of the chamber, outwardly calm, but inwardly she was frantic with worry and uncomfortable at the amount of staring going on, especially staring directed at her. Many members of the Wizengamot and other people in the chamber caught sight of the child and her family. Several Purebloods with the unmistakable Black features tended to stand out. The ones most under scrutiny were, of course, Rigel and Silvia.

Silvia, unfortunately, could not escape intense scrutiny no matter where she went and what she looked like. A small child with Slytherin red and Black, well, black hair, as well as a mix of the Slytherin and Black eyes and the Black features, wearing a dark blue velvet dress, with a white peter pan collar and cuffs, and with a diamond clip holding back her hair, as well as neat black pumps, clutching the hand of the Lady Black was even more unsettling than the fact that Sirius Black 'You-Know-Who's-Right-Hand-Man' was getting a trial. Particularly to a meddling Chief Warlock.

The Minister's annoyingly upbeat voice rang out again. "Head Auror, Lady Amelia Bones of the House of Bones, would you administer the Veritserum?" 

Amelia Bones, a pretty woman a year younger than Sirius, who had dated him for a while at Hogwarts before finding her soulmate, stood up and produced a clear bottle filled with a colourless liquid. Sirius opened his mouth and she tipped in 3 slow drops before taking out a scroll of parchment and beginning to ask the questions that had been agreed on by the Minister, the head of the DMLE and the head auror and Orion Black.

"What is your full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"What is your date of birth?"

"The third of November 1954."

"Did you get caught in the Ravenclaw common room defacing the bust of Rowena Ravenclaw in your first month at Hogwarts?"

"N- yes." He said, eliciting quiet chuckles from his family and several others.

"Are you married." This was the first question that would rock the boat and Orion had been waiting eagerly for this. Dumbledore sat forward, hoping that his memory modification charms had worked.

"I was." Dumbledore went whiter than when he had seen Silvia and Rigel.

"Who were you married to and why are you no longer married?"

"My wife was Lilian Evanna Slytherin, also known as Lily Evans. We are no longer married because she was murdered defending our children on the last night of the war." Silvia and Rigel exchanged glances. They both remembered that night and the grandfatherly voice that had cast the curse. But it was somehow so much worse to hear the plain facts being stated so baldly by their own father. Their reaction however, was nothing compared to that of the others. Dumbledore was fuming, petrified that his schemes would be found out and livid that anyone dared to go against him. Everyone else was just shocked at the words that came from his mouth. Amelia, who as an Auror had been in many more surprising situations merely continued with the questions she had been given. There was a reason that she was the Head Auror after all.

"Who were her parents?"

" Olivia Sylvia Slytherin nee Greengrass and Marvolo Canopus Slytherin also known as Thomas Marvolo Riddle." 

Total silence reigned and even the unflappable Amelia Bones was struggling to maintain her composure.

"IF Lily Evans was in fact, not Lily Evans then why did she live with James Potter?"

"James had lost his wife and soulmate Marlene Potter nee Mckinnon a few months after our daughter's birth. He lived with Lilian and I because we were worried that he would try to harm himself. Our children helped to bring him out of his depression so we made sure that one of them was with them at all times."

"Why did you betray James Potter and Lilian Slytherin if one was your soulmate and one was your best friend? You were the Secret Keeper were you not?"

"I never gave the secret to the enemy. I wasn't even the SEcret Keeper, it was the rat, Peter Pettigrew."

Absolute silence. Amelia seemed a hairsbreadth away from losing her legendary control.

"You have mentioned children. What are their names and how old are they?"

"Lilian and I had a son and a daughter. Our son is Rigel Marvolo Slytherin also known as Oliver Wood and our daughter is Silvia Lyra Black also known as Harry James Potter. Rigel is eight and Silvia is three."

Amelia had finally lost her composure. She stood there for several moments, her bright blue eyes staring at him. Then she shook herself and continued with the questioning. Silvia was very impressed at her control.

"What is your relationship with your parents?"

"Mum and Dad are the best. They've always loved me even when I was nearly expelled from Hogwarts for sticking the entire staff to the ceiling upside down. I mean, Mum sent me a Howler but then they both sent me a load of chocolate, sweets and dungbombs so they can't have been that mad... damn Veritaserum I wasn't supposed to say that. Uh I think its wearing off."

He smiled cheekily at Amelia, who went ever so slightly pink and gave him more Veritaserum. The smile went away and he became emotionless once more.

"What happened on the 31st of October 1981?"

"I was held up at the Auror office and was tired, so I popped in to visit Mum and Dad for some tea or maybe Firewhiskey and a chat. We got distracted talking about the mechanics of the Fidelius and I'm fairly sure that Kreacher spiked the Firewhiskey in revenge for trying to cook Mum a birthday cake the week before but I never got to ask him. I felt a tug on the soulnate bond around 8.00 pm and Apparated home. James lay dead in the hallway and Lily lay in the nursery, in front of Rigel's bed and Silvia's cot. James had a little smile on his face, as though the last thing he saw was Marlene. The children had disappeared, but Hagrid was there and said that they were being taken to a place where they would be safe. I was going to check on them, but then I suddenly felt this uncontrollable urge to find Peter and get revenge on him for betraying us. It was like the Imperius but ten times stronger. I tracked Peter down and confronted him but he yelled for the whole street to hear that I had betrayed them and then blasted the street apart. He transformed and ran into the sewers to join his filthy vermin friends." Even with the Veritaserum's effects, Sirius loathing of Peter and love for Lily showed through the emotionless monotone enforced by the potion.

"Did you ever serve Voldemort?"

The typical shudder and outcry ensued and Silvia rolled her eyes. The name didn't even exist.

"No."

Everyone just sat there for a good ten minutes before Minister Bagnold's voice, a good deal flatter and less chirpy than before was heard again.

"Mister Sirius Black is declared innocent of all charges, and as compensation for your time spent in Azkaban, you are to be given 1 million Galleons for every year that you spent in Azkaban unjustly coming to a total of 2 million Galleons. The emergency session of the Wizengamot is hereby declared over."

WIth the official closing of the court, Rigel sprinted for their father, who was being administered the antidote for the Veritaserum, closely followed by Walburga carrying Silvia. Rigel barrelled into his father, almost knocking him over. Sirius laughed and steadied himself.

"Woah there champ. Are you alright? Was Madam Wood nice to you?" 

Rigel grinned up at his father, who had been filled in on events by Orion on the way to the trial, showing two missing front teeth. "I'm fine Dad. Auntie Venus was lovely, she's an honorary Black now. And we watched Robin Hood and it was really funny but Prince John's evil advisor was a snake and it was annoying because snakes are the best." Sirius smiled and hugged his son, turning to his mother and little daughter.

"Hey there Silvia. Do you remember me little one?"Silvia smiled shyly up at him, overwhelmed by the fact that Sirius Black, her father, was finally here, finally standing right in front of her. She nodded and wordlessly stretched out her arms to him. He grinned in relief and held her with the arm not hugging his son. "I missed you baby. So much. I'm so sorry, I never meant to leave you. I'm so sorry, I ... I know that so many bad things happened that you were a reset. I'm so sorry darling. I shouldn't have gone to Grandmother and Grandfather's house, I should have just come straight home. I'm so sorry Silvia, its my fault your mother is dead." 

Silvia hugged him fiercely, or as much as a three year old can and whispered in her father's ear. "It'th not your fault Dada. I love you Dada." He smiled and hugged her back, a free man at last, with his children safe and relatively sound. He just hoped it would last.

************

Once at home, Kreacher and Walburga fussed over Sirius endlessly, both weeping copiously. Siliva clung to her father, except when he needed to bath and change, determined to keep him sad and sound for as long as possible. 

And as he slept that night, the first good sleep he had had since the death of his wife, his little daughter slept curled up next to him, clinging to her father.


	8. Hello

"Sirius, Sirius wake up!"

"Five more minutes Mum."

"Sirius Orion Black it is twelve minutes past eleven, and you have been asleep for two days now get up."

Sirius jolted up, his silver eyes wide. Walburga sighed and smiled. 

"Morning little cub."

"Morning mum." Sirius replied sheepishly. He grinned up at her and then looked around.

"Silvia and Rigel are eating lunch with their cousins downstairs. Now get dressed and go join them, you're practically skin and bones." Sirius rolled his eyes at his long suffering mother and grabbed his newly reclaimed wand from the bedside table. With a few quick freshening charms and a little nifty transfiguration, he was dressed and clean, saluting his mother merrily. She sighed and pointed to the door. Affecting an expression of deep pain, Sirius stomped out, his mother's resigned voice following him. "Sirius! Do not stamp indoors please!" 

Downstairs, six children sat at the table, with Cassiopeia at the head, a mischievous smirk playing on her lips as she related a tale concerning a fakir, a Conjured Black Mamba and some toothpaste. Rigel sat next to Cassiopeia, with Silvia next to him and Draco next to her. Rhea was on Cassiopeia's other side, then Adalyn, then Blaise. The story ended and the children gave into their mirth, laughing so hard that they nearly fell out of their chairs. 

Sirius roared with laughter, pulling out a chair next to Blaise. "So that's what happened. Why didn't you ever tell us that story Aunt Cassie?" Cassiopeia mock frowned at her nephew.

"Because, Sirius, you never asked." Sirius considered and then inclined his head to his aunt who smiled and then waved her wand, directing a heaped plate of food over to him. "Eat. Your skin and bones, if that." Sirius rolled his eyes at his aunt but dug in with gusto. 

*******

As Sirius had returned from Azkaban, he would basically have to be presented to the wizarding world all over again. This meant a giant party, with everyone there, the same as with every of age Black. He had had one when he came of age, but he would have to be re-presented to society again. He tugged at his collar and sighed. Much as he loved his mother, she could be very pedantic when it came to attire. Every Black had had to go through an exhausting inspection, even his aunt Cassiopeia. Admittedly, they all looked marvellous, but still. 

He looked across the ball room of Ravensfell Manor to where the children all sat together. Walburga had done well with the children, putting Silvia in the dark green of the Slytherins with silver trimmings and Rigel in the dark grey of the Blacks trimmed with navy. They looked wonderful.

Silvia was enjoying herself immensly. Who knew how fun the Dark could be? "Via, Via, come meet Theo, my best friend." Silvia turned and saw a boy a little older than her, with warm brown eyes and a bright smile, being dragged around by Draco. As their eyes met, she gasped, feeling as if the world had tilted sideways.

"Hello." She said, when she had gotten her breath back. She paused, and then decided to go for the dramatic and epic version. "I've been waiting for you for a long time." 

Theo grinned and held out his hand. "It hasn't been so long by most standards."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short.  
> IMPORTANT!!  
> I am losing interest in this story, so am putting it up for adoption. Anyone who wants to continue it just put me in the inspired by section. No pressure, as if I don't want to continue it other people probably won't lol.


End file.
